The present invention relates to a washing machine filter, more particularly for use with a household washing machine. As a rule, in the discharge unit of a washing machine there is provided a filtering body that is removably inserted in a suitable housing provided in the piping connecting the wash tub to the discharge pump.
The majority of filters pass horizontally through the discharge piping and extend into the interior of the machine. This complicates the utilization of the internal space of the machine, especially in a washing machine having a compact size such as, for example, a top-loading washing machine. In addition, because of their shape and arrangement, the meshes of the filtering surface of the filter are not utilized uniformly, and areas of continuing clogging are created near the filter outlet opening, which becomes obstructed in a short time. Another drawback is caused by any heavy objects retained by the filter and which remain on the most-favored path of the circulating liquid, which further impedes the regular outflow of the washing water.
In addition, in washing machines fitted with this type of filter the stagnant water inside the machine flows out from the opening for introducing the filtering body whenever the cover thereof is removed to perform intermittent operations of inspection and cleaning of the filtering surface. To avoid this loss of water, the user is forced to take measures to counteract the effects of this shortcoming, but which leave the causes thereof intact, such as for example laboriously keeping the appliance inclined as long as the filter housing is without its cover, or arranging catch basins beforehand at positions beneath the filter housing opening.